deltoraquestfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shifting Sands (book)
In The Shifting Sands Lief, Jasmine and Barda try to find the Lapis Lazuli, the fourth gem of the Belt of Deltora. In doing so, they must avoid an Ak-Baba, escape Grey Guards, enter the Rithmere Games and ultimately enter the Shifting Sands. The Hive, the Guardian who was protecting the stone wasn't easy to defeat. The Hive was millions of bees joined and working together. Summary After leaving the City of the Rats in flames, Lief, Barda, and Jasmine are on their way to the Shifting Sands. While next to a river, they spot an Ak-Baba. The fish in the river assist them in hiding by covering them up while hiding underwater. The next day, Barda and Jasmine steal some apples from the Queen Bee Cider plantation, only to be caught by the Queen Bee, who takes all their money as payment. They find a flier for the Rithmere Games, which awards 100 gold coins to every finalist and 1000 gold coins to the champion. While they are looking for money for their lodging, they run into a man named Ferdinand who runs a game called Beat the Bird. He pays them 1 silver coin for Kree to spin the wheel 30 times. Many people rush over to play, but many of them only win a worthless wooden bird. After Kree's 30th turn, Kree reveals that Ferdinand has rigged the wheel. Ferdinand manages to escape, and Jasmine picks up a wooden bird. They go to the Rithmere Games Inn, which is run by Mother Brightly to stay for the night. When trying to return to their room after dinner, they find a note ordering them to not play at the Games. They do not listen. The next day, they awaken to find out that someone has locked their door. Mother Brightly manages to pick them up at the last second. In the first round, Lief is up against Neridah, Barda is against Doom, and Jasmine is against Orwen. Lief and Barda both lose. Jasmine wins. In the next round, Glock faints from drinking drugged Queen Bee Cider. Jasmine is against a man named Doom. Jasmine defeats Doom and wins. Unfortunately, Mother Brightly leads them into a trap, causing them to be captured by the Grey Guards and taken to the Shadowlands to be gladiators. While the guards are sleeping, Doom rescues them and reveals that the whole Rithmere Games was a trap. After he leaves, the heroes make their way to the Shifting Sands. While walking around, the Grey Guards catch up to them, but they hide with Lief's cloak. The guards start to dig, only to be caught and eaten by a sand creature. When emerging from the cloak, they see that their coins are gone (as well as Jasmine's second dagger) and there are marks in the sand where they used to be. Lief then collapses from exhaustion. When he comes to, he is almost devoured by a sand creature until Barda flings a blister. They find the main hive where the lapis lazuli is stored. They use smoke to calm the hive while Lief is lowered into the hive on a rope. He spots the lapis lazuli but he then realizes that removing the lapis will cause the hive to turn on him. The hive is close to waking up, so Lief uses Jasmine's wooden bird to replace it. Lief is then evacuated from the hive. With the lapis, Lief, Barda and Jasmine begin their trip to Dread Mountain. Category:Books